1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to ultrasonic surgical instruments for grasping and treating tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Ultrasonic surgical instruments utilize ultrasonic energy, i.e., ultrasonic vibrations, to treat tissue. More specifically, ultrasonic surgical instruments utilize mechanical vibration energy transmitted at ultrasonic frequencies to coagulate, cauterize, fuse, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue to effect hemostasis.
Endoscopic ultrasonic instruments transmit ultrasonic energy produced by a generator and transducer assembly along a waveguide to an end effector assembly that is spaced-apart from the generator and transducer assembly. Thus, the end effector assembly may be positioned within an internal surgical site, e.g., inserted through a cannula assembly, while the generator and transducer assembly remains externally disposed, in order to perform so-called “minimally-invasive” surgical procedures.
Some endoscopic ultrasonic instruments include a portable generator and transducer assembly engaged on the instrument itself. Such instruments generally include an elongated waveguide interconnecting the generator and transducer assembly and the end effector assembly. Typically, the generator and transducer assembly is configured as a reusable component that is releasably engagable with the instrument and waveguide, e.g., to permit use of the generator and transducer assembly with disposable components and/or to facilitate sterilization of other reusable components in preparation for reuse. As such, in preparation for subsequent use, the generator and transducer assembly is disengaged from the used waveguide and is engaged to a new, or sterilized waveguide. However, during each assembly, it is important to ensure that the waveguide and generator and transducer assembly are sufficiently secured to one another to maintain the engagement therebetween during use and to ensure proper operation thereof.